


You are perfect, inside and out

by meeviee



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Mal, M/M, it's nearly evie's birthday, they are just the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meeviee/pseuds/meeviee
Summary: It's nearly Evie's birthday and Mal hasn't figured out what to buy her yet - they are just cute and fluffy and Mal is feeling a little insecure but as always there is a happy ending.
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 59





	You are perfect, inside and out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting here, so I hope you guys like it.

Mal looked at the calendar on her phone. It was March 30th. She had 2 days to come up with something beautiful, extraordinary, and just as perfect as her girlfriend. 2 days until Evie’s birthday.

She let out a huge sigh, followed by three more audible whines. Causing four eyes to glare at the girl hanging upside-down.

“Can you stop that? Can’t you see we are trying to watch a movie?” Jay had no sympathy for the girl. She has had 363 days to come up with an idea, yet every year she always left it until the last minute.

Mals head was hanging off the edge of the bed, letting her purple locks loosely hang.

“What am I supposed to do? She’s going to be expecting this amazing gift. And I’ve got her fuck all”

Carlos grabbed the TV remote and paused the movie, Jay groaned in response.

“Why do you do this?” Carlos was also annoyed; she was disrupting his and Jays date night.

Mal finally lifted her head into an upward position, tilting it at the freckled boy.

“Every year without fail, you show up here expecting us to come up with something to get your girlfriend. How are we supposed to know what girls like?” His eyes locked on to Jay who rolls his eyes at the comment.

Jay saw this opportunity to come up with a bunch of clichés “How about a bouquet of flowers, some perfume-.”

Carlos decided to chirp in “Some soppy poem” Jay let out a small smirk at the response.

“Come on guys, I’m being serious” Mal stood up from the bed and crossed her arms.

“You can’t go wrong with chocolate” Jay added.

“This is Evie, we are talking about. I can’t just give her some cliché gift”

“Then it’s on you dragon” Jay snatched the remote from his boyfriends’ hand and resumed the movie. Putting an arm over Carlos’ shoulder.

Carlos reassured her “I’m sure you’ll think of something”

Mal went to ask again, but just as she opened her mouth Jay increased the volume on the TV. Causing the girl to let out a frustrated scream “You two are fucking useless” she shouted as she slammed the door. Kicking it on her way out.

“What did the door ever do to you?” Evie sniggered from down the hallway.

Mal immediately made eye contact with the girl. She was flawless, both inside and out. Her blue locks were pushed up into a ponytail, letting a single curl drop beside her cheek. Usually Evie’s presence would give her relief, but instead she felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Why couldn’t she think of anything to get the girl she loved?

“A lot” She laughed, flashing Evie a small smile.

Evie wrapped an arm around the girl as they headed towards their dorm room.

“So, how’s life treating you?”

“Better than that door is treating you” She let out a small giggle “I can’t believe I am going to be nineteen in two days”

“Yeah, you’re getting old princess”

“Hey!” She gave Mal a playful shove, taking the opportunity to retrieve the keys to the dorm room.

“Soon you will be all wrinkly and shrivelled” Mal laughed back. But she should have thought before she spoke as she saw her girlfriends smile disappear as she unlocked the door.

Evie pretended to laugh back at the joke as she entered their room.

“E, you do know I was only joking, right?” Mal followed the girl into the room, observing the girl’s movements. The blue haired girl walked into the bathroom, letting her locks loose from the tight ponytail.

“Yeah” She said in almost a whisper. She turned to face the mirror above the sink, to inspect her face. “But you’re not wrong, look I’m already starting to get wrinkles” pointing to her forehead and then just above her lips.

“Evie, look at me” She extended her arms waiting for Evie to cooperate back, after about twenty seconds, she held onto Mals hands. “You are beautiful. You are amazing and you are so fucking talented. I don’t see any wrinkles whatsoever”

The blue hair girl pouted, “You’re just saying that because you have to”

“Who said I have to call you beautiful? Evie, I would never lie to you and you know that… I wish you could see what I see”

“Have I told you lately that I love you” The blue girl pulled in her girlfriend and gave her a squeeze,

Eureka! It all hit Mal at once, she knew the perfect gift for her girl. She just needed to make up some sort of distraction.

“Babe” Mal looked up to her girlfriend making eye contact, “Is there any chance you can do me a small favour?”

Evie’s arms unlocked from Mals waist as she threw her blue locks over her left side “What kind of favour?” Evie teased biting her finger, her eyes looking the purple haired girl up and down.

She contemplated for a minor second, whether to actually go through with the little plan in her head or leave it and let Evie entertain her. But her heart got the better of her as the guilts crept up on her yet again.

Her hands flopped to the side of her body, “I wish that kind. I loaned the boys one of my math books and I actually want to pass it tomorrow. You know because for some reason you need math to get any kind of job.” She let out a small chuckle. Half of it was nerves, Evie was smart and could see right through Mal so she could easily guess if something was off. And the other half was just Mal finding it funny that she said she wanted to study.

Evie’s hands were now on her hips “So, you want me to go get it?”

Mal could tell she was pissed, but she needed time to put her present together. In the long run Evie would be thankful, she hoped.

Mal looked up at her with puppy dog eyes “Please.”

“Why can’t you go?”

“Because I’m supposed to be pissed at them”

Evie’s arms dropped back down “Oh yeah! The door thing”

“Exactly”

All of a sudden, Evie’s mood changed she began brushing her hair “Let me just put my hair back up and I’ll go get it”

Mal let out a small sigh “What would I do without you?”

“Probably fail math” She snorted back at her.

“I’ll go get your jacket” Mal shouted as she walked over to the closet.

She quickly pulled out her phone to text Jay; she didn’t want them to blow her cover.

**_Jay_ ** _18:26_

**_Jay_ ** _18:26_

**_Jay_ ** _18:26_

**_Jay_ ** _18:27_

_18:27_ **_What?_**

**_Keep Blueberry occupied for at least an hour_** _18:27_

_18:27 **Why?**_

**_I have an idea_ ** _18:27_

_18:27 **What do u want me to do?**_

**_Idk, ask Carlos_ ** _18:28_

_18:28 **U fucking owe me Bertha**_

**_Big time_ ** _18:28_

She heard heels strut on the wooden floor “You got my jacket, babe?”

She quickly picked up her red leather jacket with bedazzled sleeves, “Here you go”

She opened it up waiting for Evie to insert her arms in the sleeves “The boys better not fuck around”, Evie muttered as she zipped up the jacket “The things I do for you”. She rolled her eyes, giving Mal an enticing kiss, hoping that Mal would give in and let her stay.

“I don’t deserve you” She let out as she reached to open the door.

“I’ll be back in 10 minutes tops”

“Bye” Mal said shutting the door almost too quickly, she silently prayed that Evie didn’t notice and come back and interrogate her.

She had limited time. When Evie’s tired, she is hard to keep occupied and although the boys were always a handful, she didn’t think Evie would want to put up with their bullshit for more than an hour.

She scurried under her bed, pulling out a black cardboard box. Inside of it was hundreds of Mals drawings in various sizes, from dragons to pictures of Auradon Prep. As she went through them, she realised most of them were black and white drawings of Evie. She let out a small smile as she admired the close ups of her girlfriend’s eyes, lips, and some ones of her in glamorous outfits.

Mals favourite thing to draw was Evie, any part of Evie.

She didn’t realise it would be so hard to choose, but each picture was perfect in its own little way. It took her about forty minutes to pick out twenty pictures of Evie.

She spread them across the floor, carefully planning where each picture could be set.

For some reason it looked incomplete, it needed something extra. Not only that it looked dull. Mal never really experimented with colors because it wasn’t worth the extra time.

She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the layout, leaving an A4 size hole in the middle. She knew what she was going to put there but seeing as Evie had been gone just over an hour, she expected her to walk through the door within five minutes.

Mal put the finished drawings and a piece of plain card into her backpack and then grabbed two colours: blue and purple.

Just as she closed her backpack, she heard a key turning at the door.

Mal ran over to the bed making sure to grab a random book on the way over, quickly turning to the middle page.

“I am never helping you again” The blue haired girl let out before jumping on top of Mal.

“I thought you were only going to be gone 10 minutes”

“So did I, but for some reason they wouldn’t tell me where the fuck they hid the book. So naturally I decided to throw there shit everywhere.”

Mal laughed as she flipped herself around so she could see her girlfriends face “And let me guess they thought it was funny and joined in?”

“Obviously, so then I had to help them clean because my stupid moral conscience got the better of me” Evie took her anger out on her shoes as she launched them onto the floor.

“So did you get the book?” Mal asked

Evie unzipped her bag to retrieve the book. She clenched her teeth together and closed her eyes “FUCK!”

“So is that a no?” Mal teased, knowing Jay had probably took it from her bag on her way out.

“I am going to fucking kill him, that fucker!” Evie let out a huge, deep breath.

“Don’t stress princess, I’ll just pick it up tomorrow.” She pulled Evie’s arm until she lay down with her “That way we can snuggle here and forget about them shitheads”

Evie pouted at Mal “But I don’t want you to fail”

“I can just borrow your math book then”

“Why didn’t you think of that smart idea before I wasted an hour of my life in that shithole?”

“Well you didn’t think of it either” Mal teased Evie.

**_2 days later…_ **

It may be 6am but Mal was up and ready for Evie. She had finally finished her not so little picture collage for Evie’s birthday. As she added the final piece yesterday afternoon while Evie was at some dress fitting.

The collage was completely black and white all except the centre image. It was a picture of the two of them, snuggled up to each other. Part of her thought it was a stupid idea, while the other part of her thought it was incredibly romantic.

The surrounding pictures were all of Evie, from close ups of her eyes, nose, and lips to just drawings of her busy at her sewing machine or studying.

In case that present wasn’t enough Mal had back-ups. She had bought some blueberry muffins and had iced them with blue frosting and red sprinkles. Then there was a small pile of fabric in multiple shades of blue, topped with a red silk ribbon. And just in case those weren’t good enough she had bought a bouquet of flowers and chocolates. Yes, a cliché gift, but she wanted Evie’s birthday to be perfect.

Mal had carefully set out all the presents on the floor in the corner of the room. Except the collage which she hid underneath her bed because she didn’t want Evie to see it first.

The presents sat in the middle surrounded by an array of balloons. A huge banner hung over the top, reading “Happy Birthday Evie”

Evie started to stir at about 8am, probably because Mal was combing her hair with her fingers and caressing her cheek.

“Happy birthday Princess” she whispered down the girl’s ear.

Evie let out a small giggle as she turned to face Mal.

Mal began to chant happy birthday in a whisper, making sure she didn’t startle the girl.

Mal was more excited than Evie at this point, but she didn’t mind that. She wanted to see her girlfriends face light up when she saw the presents.

Evie sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Mal watched as a smile grew across Evie’s face.

“You did this?”

Mal nodded towards her causing Evie to grab Mal by the waist and squeeze.

“For me?” Evie asked looking Mal directly in the eyes.

“Well I don’t know anyone else named Evie who is nineteen today”

“I love you” Evie said as she placed a kiss on Mals lips.

Mal watched as Evie noticed the pile of presents sitting in the corner of their room, “Can I?”

“It’s your birthday”

Evie ran over to the presents immediately unwrapping the fabrics first. Her face lit up as she picked up each sheet of fabric. “Just imagine how many new dresses I can make with these”

“Lots” Mal answered as she knelt down next to Evie

She glanced over at the chocolates and flowers “What’s with the cliché gift?” Evie chuckled.

“Jay and Carlos got in my head” Mal replied

“Well I love them” Evie said before eyeing up the cakes.

“You didn’t?”

“I did. All by myself… Well I decorated them”

“They are perfect” Evie grabbed a muffin and took a finger full of frosting. “Open up” Mal reluctantly opened her mouth.

“They are for you not me”

Evie took a bite into the muffin her eyes widened “Wow, these are delicious”

“I’m glad you like them” She smiled as she watched her girlfriend devour the muffin. She was pleased that everything was going so well, she just hoped Evie would love the last present.

“I have one more surprise for you” Mal started to walk to her bed to retrieve the collage.

“M, you shouldn’t have this is enough”

“Stay there and close your eyes” Evie lifted her hands up to cover her eyes “No peeking E, I mean it”

“I won’t, I promise”

Mal walked towards Evie with the collage in tow.

“Open”

Before Mal could let out another word Evie burst into tears.

Mal quickly discarded the piece and went to comfort Evie.

“Hey, hey, hey no tears on your birthday.” Mal went to apologise but was interrupted by a blubbering Evie.

“It’s just so perfect” Evie said bringing Mal in for a cuddle, “You really did all this for me?”

Mal wiped Evie’s tears, “Of course I did, you are worth it E. Can’t you see that?”

“I love you M”

“I love you too E”

The blue haired girl, crawled over to the collage “When did you draw all these?”

Mal inched forward “Just over the years”

“When did you find the time to put them all together?” Evie asked as she stroked her hand across one of the drawings.

“The other day”

“Please don’t tell me this is the reason you sent me over to the boys’ dorm”

Mal let out a small cackle “It may have been”

Evie rolled her eyes at Mal.

Mal pulled her arm over Evie’s shoulder, as she watched the girl’s eyes shift toward the different images.

Evie smiled as she placed her hand on the middle image, “This is my favourite one”

Mal placed her hand on top of Evie’s “Mine too”

“Blue and purple are a perfect match”


End file.
